


Castor and Pollux were lovers

by kayejwrotes



Series: Travellers Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Travellers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Teller Iwaizumi, Gypsy AU, Iwaizumi Hajime Birthday, Lots of references to mythology, M/M, and every one of them it's not completely wrong nor right, and they are part of the same caravan, everyone is gypsy, i have so many headcanons for this ficlet!, i'm bad at tagging like always, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of references to stars and constellations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Their lives had been intertwined from the very beginning. They had been there from the moment of each other first breath, and never once they have left each other's side.Once, when he was younger, he had made his mama tell the both of them the story of Castor and Pollux, the twin stars that gave life for each other.She had told them the story of two brothers, even if some said two lovers, that the gods decided to divide with death, for their love shined too bright and even the night sky was put to shame by them.





	Castor and Pollux were lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so it's been actually a while since I've posted anything notable.  
> I really hope this makes justice to what I had in my head and it's not just me gushing my feelings out for everyone to see.  
> Also, come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://kayejwrotes.tumblr.com) if you'd like to!  
> I hope you enjoy this!

It's a starry night. Above their heads the sky is clear. There are no city sounds around.  
The humid air rising coolly from the ground caresses pleasantly his calves.  
It's nice out there, tonight. The light patched vest on his bare chest lets every faint blow of wind touch his skin, but this is not the only nice thing tonight.  
The caravan has stopped just before sunset after a day of travel along desert roads, all the carts disposed in a semicircle in that clearing just a few kilometres out of the closest town.  
A bonfire was lit just as the last shards of light left place for the night, and people had started playing music, sharing food, dancing around it.

Hajime looks up at the sky, filling his eyes with the shiny paths between stars.  
The Strawberry Moon has come in time like every year, and now Gemini is beaming high - Castor and Pollux bright next to each other.  
Hajime was born this night, many years ago. His mama had always told him it was a night just like this, Gemini shining high above her while she gave birth to him. Her best friend had kept her hand in her own and the baby in her belly had kicked just as Hajime wailed his first cry full of life.  
They had always told him that it had been written that night, under Castor and Pollux light, their fate had been sealed in the path of the stars above them.  
Now, years apart from that memory, years apart from that caravan that had been his family for so long, instants apart from this new caravan he now calls his home, Hajime still gazes up to the stars looking for paths leading to new answers, new futures.  
It’s his task, his destiny, to look up at the stars and unwrap the mysterious futures that people ask him to disclose. He doesn't mind doing it, even when the events waiting ahead are full of pain. It’s just life at its purest form: messy, incomprehensible, utterly beautiful with all its flaws.  
He has only a few rules, but the most important one it’s probably that he can’t keep anything for himself. Be it knowledge or a secret, when questioned he must answer. He isn’t allowed to be selfish.  
It’s not a tragedy, he doesn’t really pay attention to this, even today that it’s his birthday.  
These guys, this new caravan has become his home. The least he could do is share the party with them, no presents allowed or needed.  
The stars had bestowed upon him a great gift already, what else does he need?

Gemini is still shining above his head as always, but the wonder of the stars it's forgotten for a moment, shadowed by the blinding beauty of Tooru's skin, every dip, every valley of his body highlighted by the flames of the bonfire while he dances with Sugawara and Akaashi around it.  
They are laughing, pearly teeth glowing in the darkness that skirts the clearing just where the light of the bonfire can't reach.  
Their eyes are crinkling with joy, happiness on their faces for the night of celebration extending before their naked feet. They are a sight for everyone who looks at them, but Hajime has eyes only for Tooru.  
Tooru's wearing that elegant silk vest of his that shimmers with every movement on his chest – shirts of any sort were too much for the warm weather of June -, and the little bells of the colourful scarves dangling from his hips jingle with every step, twist or jump, detaching from the loose pants on his legs.  
The clear crystal - precariously fastened on the silver chain hanging low on his abdomen- reflects every spec of light it catches, be it from the fire or the stars. Exactly like the earring hanging from his lobe, but the dark obsidian crystal there just captures light, keeping it inside itself.  
It's the same earring Hajime has on his own lobe, a gift to Tooru given a while ago.

Tooru is such a work of beauty he is often caught staring at him with wonder in his eyes. Every expression Tooru makes, every movement, every sound leaves him breathless, and tonight there's an energy in the air that feels like the stars are blessing all of them with their light.

Their lives had been intertwined from the very beginning. They had been there from the moment of each other first breath, and never once they have left each other's side.

Once, when he was younger, he had made his mama tell the both of them the story of Castor and Pollux, the twin stars that gave life for each other.  
She had told them the story of two brothers, even if some said two lovers, that the gods decided to divide with death, for their love shined too bright and even the night sky was put to shame by them.  
They had been given the right to choose which one would live in the realm of death, and which one in the realm of life, but neither wanted to deny the other from the beauty of life. They were both ready to give up their life for the other, to let their loved one to enjoy life, even without themselves.

Castor and Pollux couldn't be selfish at all with their decision, his mama had said, but one of them, after lots of pondering, with a heavy heart had sneaked silently to the Hall of the gods while the other was sleeping.  
She couldn't really remember if it was Castor or Pollux, but lets just say it was Castor, this time.

Castor loved his brother - his lover - dearly and couldn't bear the idea to deprive Pollux of the joy of life. Then he had taken upon himself the decision to live in the realm of death for the sake of his loved one. He had presented his idea to the gods, who were just about to accept his decision, when Pollux had bursted without breath through the Hall and screamed to stop whatever was happening. He wouldn't let Castor sacrifice his happiness for him, but why not something else instead?  
Pollux then made a new proposal to the gods: if their love was enough to light up the sky, why not put them together as a constellation? The gods seemed pleased with the predicament, posing just one rule: they wouldn't be near each other or their light would probably shadow the moon itself.

Castor and Pollux accepted the compromise and thus the constellation of Gemini was born, Castor and Pollux facing each other without touching, but able to see themselves and convey their love through their eyes, clearing dark paths for everyone under their protection.

Tooru had been asleep already when Hajime's mom had ended her story, but the message had been clear to him: Castor and Pollux had bestowed a great gift upon him, he had to follow their example and devoid his life from any selfishness just like them.  
At that time, the only thing that had worried him was if Tooru would be allowed to be his best friend or if it would have been considered selfish even that. He asked himself the same thing from time to time, even after the word "best friend" had shifted to "lover".

There's a sudden pull of strings by Hanamaki's fingers on his guitar, and the lighthearted energy surrounding the bonfire changes again, distracting Hajime from his thoughts and making him focus his attention again upon the present.

Matsukawa starts tapping rhythmically with the palms of his hands on the old drum, and a high crying note leaves Yahaba's fiddle, swiftly followed by another and another in a sort of nostalgic and sensual melody.  
Hajime attention has shifted completely from the stars to the bright light in Tooru's eyes. He is looking right at him - Tooru always knows how to find his eyes, capturing them with ease - tapping his feet in tune with the music, clapping his hands, twirling every now and then, lights and shadows hugging his body.

There isn't any explicit invite, it isn’t necessary. Tooru’s presence is the only call Hajime needs.  
He walks the few steps separating them with tension running under his skin, as if Tooru with just a look has tugged all the strings securing Hajime to him. There’s hidden urgency in his movements now, and just when he is about to circle Tooru’s waist with his arms, the other turns and dips, eyes  
full with mirth, leaving him with the end of a teal scarf in his hand, the other end of it held tightly in his grasp.

It’s a game of push and pull now, both ends of the scarf binding them together.  
The area surrounding the bonfire is empty, just the two of them dancing under the warm light. Their feet move closer, they turn around, eyes caressing each other faces, eyes, lips.  
It’s raw, pure love, unveiled passion clear in their eyes, explicit in the way their bodies tense toward each other without touching.  
Tooru has a silent smile full of light on his lips. Hajime loves that carefree smile. It’s something reserved only to him, and it’s fitting Tooru decided to give one to him on his birthday night.  
But Hajime also loves the burning passion clear in his lover’s eyes, always warm, but now almost scorching from the intensity they are conveying.

They give nor ask for permission. It’s an order, a demand Hajime feels compelled to fulfill. And so he does, pulling the scarf toward himself with just enough strength to have Tooru twirls in his arms, chest heaving against his own, breath intertwining.  
Hajime tightens his arms around Tooru’s waist while he feels the other’s arms surround his neck, the silky fabric of the scarf brushing his back.

His nose is buried in his lover’s curls, the smell of lavender and honey soothing and intoxicating at the same time, and Hajime makes sure to inhale it deeply, to have it sink in his lungs for a while.  
A feather-light touch of lips against the shell of his ear it's enough to have him shudder slightly and he can feel Tooru trembling with silent laughter just before whispering: «I thought you wouldn’t come dancing with me»  
«As if I could refuse you anything» is Hajime rumbling reply, more of a low murmur against Tooru’s neck than a real phrase.  
«You deny me things sometimes» It's an affectionate purr, but he can’t really distinguish it from the feeling of Tooru nibbling at his unpierced lobe.  
«Like you never once read me my future. It feels so frustrating Hajime…!» and there’s definitely a gentle bite here, on the very end of his earlobe, that makes him tighten his hands on Tooru’s hips «It feels like everyone knows a secrete part of you and I don’t.»

Hajime has to forcibly refrain to lick Tooru’s neck, and instead contents himself with a lingering kiss on the soft skin, suddenly aware that people are filling again the area around the bonfire. Not that any of this would be seen as improper, but he doesn’t really like the idea of having Tooru grinning triumphantly at everyone while he hoists him on his shoulder and takes him to a more private area. Like the inside of their cart: the floor littered with cushions would be perfect.

«Why do you want to know it so much?» he asks instead, thumb brushing lightly Tooru’s skin under the vest, he can feel him shivering slightly were his fingers touch. It's not like Hajime could really deny him of knowing it if Tooru would ask him directly, but since he never once formulated his question clearly he has always avoided saying anything about it. It's an old argument between them. It has always seemed like Tooru wanted to know, but wasn't really willing to force Hajime to do it.

However, when confronted with Hajime direct words, he gets an incomprehensible mumble from his lover, but no real answer.  
Now they are slowly swaying again. The music has taken a wildish rhythm and Mattsun looks like he’s having the time of his life in a sort of drum battle against Kuroo and Bokuto, sitting in front of him with their drums, but Tooru and Hajime are swinging at their own pace, turning slowly from time to time. They aren’t following any music in particular, but if he had to answer about the rhythm he would probably say something like their breaths, their heartbeats.

Hajime smirks when Tooru doesn’t say anything and for once decides to tease him a bit.  
«I don’t think I heard you, my love» they don’t really use pet names or that sort of things between them, but it’s nice from time to time to see that embarrassed and flustered look on him.  
«What do you want to be in your future?» and now Tooru is blushing furiously, hiding his face against Hajime neck, forgoing the pretence he isn’t at all affected by whatever Hajime is implying, because that amused grin on Hajime's lips is enough to tell him he knows what’s going through his mind.

«Would you like to know everything that will happen to you in the next ten years? The stars will probably tell us, you know » Hajime teases, enjoying it, but he is also blushing a little while he slowly leads them away from the bonfire toward the scarcely light area between the carts.

« However, if I were you, I wouldn’t want to know what comes next Tooru…» Hajime says, and every trace of fun has left his voice.  
Tooru jerks his head to look at him suddenly, a preoccupied look in his eyes that turns confused when confronted with Hajime’s red cheeks.

«I like surprises when it comes to us, I like not knowing where the fates will lead us» he murmurs with steady eyes fixed on Tooru «I want to enjoy fully whatever the life will throw at us and experience everything with you.  
Is it okay for me to not tell, to not survey the stars for us? » It's hard to actually get these words out, because to him it feels like more than a question, but Hajime goes on.  
Tonight is the perfect night for this. Castor and Pollux are shining above them. The twins stars that protect each other will surely protect his words too.

«I want to see our life with you, Tooru. I want to live it with you. I don’t want to have the feeling it’s just something we couldn’t entirely avoid because the fates decided it for us.» Tooru is silent while he watches Hajime, but his damp eyes talk for him, full with every emotion he can associate to his wonderful lover.  
«You are my choice, Tooru. No one choose you for me. I decided I wanted you from the moment I saw you the first time. You are the only free choice I decide to take in this life. Will it be okay for me to be selfish just for once?» and maybe Hajime’s eyes are wet too now, for the sky has never been so blurry to him, but his only focus is Tooru – beautiful Tooru with his raw energy, full of life and joyful fierceness –. Nothing really matters now, when he sees Tooru frantically nod his head up and down, uncapable of saying anything more. For once, he is the speechless one between them.

Tooru has tears streaming down his cheeks now, face scrunched up and lower lip bitten to keep the sobs in, but Hajime wants everything he has to give him, so he takes those sobs too, crushing their lips together.  
It’s messy, wet, and yet they still manage to find each other, to grip cheeks, necks, shoulders tightly. Hajime drinks every sobs that crashes against his lips, he swallows them whole to leave Tooru with only the burning sensation of their kisses. There's a string of «yes yes yes» full of love and relief coming from Tooru, in between sobs and kisses. Hajime takes them too.  
Tooru gasps against his lips, feeling Hajime's hands clutching lovingly at his neck before going down on the skin of his naked chest. All at once, the cool air of midnight it's not enough for the both of them, and they start searching wildly for air on the other lips, their hands traveling over their bodies to map them just like the stars and constellations above their heads.  
It seems like they're dancing again, pushing an pulling one another to their cart, leaving trails of fabric along their path.  
After that it's just a chaos of skin, of lips, of hands, and every appearance of thought is forgotten in favour of raw lust and love.

 

Hajime doesn't know how they ended up like this, sprawled on the floor of their cart, silky cushions, blankets and duvets under them without a real purpose or logic. Tooru is sleeping over him, arms clutching at his chest and legs sneakily entwined with his, breathing lightly under his chin. Hajime is brushing his finger quietly against Tooru's spine with feather-light touch and around them the faint music from the bonfire has ended hours ago, but the sky is still illuminated by the stars.  
He can see Castor and Pollux from the trapdoor on the ceiling. The stars twinkle brightly in the night sky, and for once they are not pointing paths, futures or fates. They just seem to smile upon them, but Hajime can't see them anymore: his eyes are fixated upon Tooru, his only choice in life.


End file.
